1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sponge mops and mechanisms for wringing out same. More particularly, the invention relates to sponge mops with wringing mechanisms for transversely squeezing together two halves of a substantially rectangular sponge mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wringable sponge mops using generally rectangular sponges are known in the prior art and generally fall in two categories. The first category consists of sponge mops which may be wrung out by squeezing two halves of the sponge together along a longitudinal line along the length of the sponge such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,761 issued to Morgan. Such mops are generally disadvantageous in that considerable force is required to wring out the sponge along such a direction.
The second category of sponge mops consists of butterfly-type sponge mops which are wrung out by squeezing the two halves of the sponge together along a transverse line that is aligned with the mop handle. Such mops are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,317 (Richards) and U.K. Pat. No. 697,400.
There is also known a butterfly mop called MEGA MOP (marketed by Empire Brushes, Inc., U.S. Highway 13 North, Greenville, N.C. 27835) which includes presser plates and a center block made of plastic. The actuating member and the presser plates are each provided with portions thereof which serve as pivot shafts which are inserted in corresponding apertures in the center block to enable the actuating member and presser plates to be hinged relative to the block. Because of the desired direction of movement, the center block must be provided with vertical side walls transverse to the plane of the sponge and the pivot apertures must be set in these vertical side walls. The manufacture of center blocks for this type of mop requires a costly multi-action slide mold in order to produce the required apertures. Additionally, the assembly of this mop is more costly and time consuming because of the way the pieces must be snapped together and because the arms of the actuating member must be compressed in order to fit into the center block.
In butterfly-type sponge mops the actuating member which pivots relative to the mop head must be pivotally connected to a connecting link which is moved by a handle to operate the wringing feature. In prior art mops the connection of the actuating member to the connecting link often requires one or more additional components or assembly steps, thus adding to the cost and complexity of prior art units.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to produce a butterfly mop which may be relatively easily manufactured and assembled. It is a further object of this invention to provide the main component parts of a butterfly-type mop which may be produced in a simple one-step molding process. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a butterfly-type mop in which the main component parts lock together without the need for additional retaining hardware. It is a further object of this invention to provide means for attaching the actuating member to the connecting link without the need for additional components.